<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when you gonna own up that you got got got it bad? by sanctify (pains)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198026">when you gonna own up that you got got got it bad?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify'>sanctify (pains)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gen, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pre-Relationship, marinette threatens to kill her best friend, no not alya... adrien, post identity reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>get off my case, i won't say it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when you gonna own up that you got got got it bad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im uhhh not rly proud of this one, lads.</p><p>but have it before i wreck it even further</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kagami?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagami’s thoughts are broken by Adrien, waving a hand in front of her face. She turns to look at him, embarrassed flush on her cheeks. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, lost in thought?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked at where her eyes were focused on before he came. His eyes land on Marinette, illustrating under the shade of a huge tree. Her tongue’s out, eyes sharply fixed onto her sketchbook. Adrien’s face brightens, a smile on his lips, “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kagami sighs, actually sighs. “She’s been at it for 10 minutes now.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“She really is,” Kagami smiles fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“You could talk to her, you know,” Adrien suggests, smirking at the way Kagami flushes redder at his statement.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, I won’t. She’s busy, Adrien. She might get angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve done it before. She was all smiles even though I knew she probably wanted nothing more than to chase me off for interrupting her.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s different when it’s you,” Kagami mutters under her breath, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t realise that the boy beside her has superior hearing because ‘magic’. “What do you mean it’s different?”</p><p> </p><p>She turns to look at Adrien, raising an eyebrow, “Adrien, I know you’re dense, but it astounds me just how clueless you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” He whines, “Rude.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagami just rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, are you talking about Marinette’s crush on me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so now you get it.”</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise, Adrien laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s not a laughing matter, Adrien.” She huffs, quite offended by the boy’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>“It kind of is? Kagami, her crush on me is old news now. It’s ancient history.”</p><p> </p><p>“What.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, watch.” He says, handing her his bag. “I’m gonna prove it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>So she does watch.</p><p> </p><p>And her jaw almost drops at what she witnesses.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien runs, <b> <em>runs, </em></b>towards Marinette, who seems to still be unaware of the presence quickly making his way towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien tackle-hugs her, her indignant squawk rising above his victorious yell as the boy practically crushes her.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU DAMNED ASSHOLE!” Marinette shouts, whacking Adrien with her sketchbook. “What did I tell you about sneaking up on me!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, Milady,” Adrien laughs, dodging most of Marinette’s angry whacks, “Ack! Ow, ow, Princesse, that hurts!” He exclaims, shielding his face with his hands, still shaking with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to the gods I’m going to wreck your face until your father sues me, Adrien! What the fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t actually do that, would you? It’s all I have going for me, Mari! What future will I have if my face isn’t as picture-perfect as it’s expected to be?! I’ll be kicked out of the house and be forced to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, shut up. Shut up! You’re literally going to university with a degree in Physics in two months, Chaton. Stop being dramatic before I kill you in a murderous rage. I can hide a body without any evidence pointing towards me and you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>He gasps, offended. “Did you hear that, Kagami?” He asks, finally bringing her into the conversation. “She literally said she’s planning on murdering me! That’s a crime! We gotta report her to the police before she actually makes her plans a reality!”</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kagami?!” Marinette looks up to see the said girl, staring at them, gaping. “Oh my god, th-this is so—h-hi Kagami!” She says, blushing prettily. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Marinette,” Kagami replies almost dazedly, still gobsmacked at the display that had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette smiles sympathetically at her before whacking Adrien on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me Kagami was with you?!” She whisper-growls at her bastard feline partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta keep you on your toes, Buginette,” he whispers back, smug. “With Papillon out of the picture, you need all the thrills and chills you can get, you adrenaline junkie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will actually smother you with a pillow in your sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, I’m horrified. Mademoiselle Ladybug, slaughtering her partner in cold blood. What will the tabloids say?” He asks, fluttering his eyelashes at her, which… unfair. He’s still really handsome even when he’s trying to look like a total idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, just shut up, Adrien.”</p><p> </p><p>He mimes zipping his lips and tossing a key away.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette stands up, dusting the back of her pants, and then picking her sketchbook. She frowns at the unwanted line that made its way onto the dress she was designing when Adrien tackled at her. She glares at her partner, and he has the decency to look bashful.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you to my next photoshoots as an apology?” He offers.</p><p> </p><p>“You better,” she scoffs, closing her sketchbook. She extends a hand out to help him up, and he graciously takes it, standing up and patting his pants. “Oh, Kagami, thanks for holding my bag for me.” He grins, taking his bag from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Kagami says, now raising an eyebrow. She looked like she had questions upon questions that she wanted to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien makes a show of taking his phone from his bag, unlocking it and… oh? An Instagram update from Alya. Oh, that’s… perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow. Hey, Alya said André’s ice cream cart is somewhere near here!” He looks at the two ladies before him. “You two should grab a scoop together.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s eyes are telling him <em> ‘Shut up, shut up right now. I will kill you. Oh my god. Adrien, I swear to the tiny gods!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Kagami’s blush is, quite unfairly, very cute.</p><p> </p><p>He feels warmth rush in his heart. They’re going to be such a cute couple. Probably disgustingly sweet and sincere. Knowing Marinette, she’s going to spoil Kagami a lot, shower her with so much affection that Kagami will never know what it’s like to be lonely ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. He’s kinda jealous.</p><p> </p><p>Oh well. One day, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, don’t give me that look,” he says at them both, “I think it’s a great idea! You two are so cute together.”</p><p> </p><p>He honestly feels like he’s in an anime with how red the two of them have become. He doesn’t think he’s seen anyone in real life blush as hard as the girls do right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @<a href="http://twitter.com/reflekdoll">reflekdoll</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>